Sexy Père Noël
by Loufoc
Summary: Draco déteste Noël. Depuis toujours. En réalité, il n'a jamais connu un Noël digne de ce nom. Mais Harry va lui faire changer d'avis ! OS SLASH YAOI HPDM, pas de spoilers.


_Bonjour tout le monde !! me (re?)voila aves un Os complet cette fois-ci ! Pour ceux qui attendent la fin du Choc des Dieux, promit elle va venir (3 ans apres ...)_

_En attendant je vous propose ceci, un petit cadeau de Noël, qui j'espère, vous plaira ! Je n'ai pas de bêta, mais en théorie il n'y a pas de faute. Si jamais, faites moi signe !!_

_Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (pas encore :p), pas de spoilers HP7, relation entre hommes, rating M, vous êtes prévenus !!_

_Bonne lecture !!_

_Toc, toc, toc_

Le cognement à la porte en bois massif du Manoir Malfoy sortit Draco de son livre de potions avancées. Les vacances de Noël avaient débutées trois jours plutôt et il ne s'attendait à recevoir personne, son ami étant lui-même en vacances chez des amis. Il se leva alors lentement de son canapé en cuir noir, s'imaginant recevoir des gamins venant chercher des bonbons ou autres surprises de Noël. Merlin qu'il détestait cette fête. Il n'avait connu que les repas de famille, dont la famille, attablée autour d'une table de 25m de long bavassait, ricanait, jalousait, déblatérait nombre d'inepties sur les événements actuels. Bien sur, les membres de la famille se parlaient comme s'ils étaient en contact toute l'année alors qu'en réalité, aucun ne passait un jour sans critiquer tel ou tel membre de la famille, les uns ne rattrapant pas les autres. Quelle bande de joyeux hypocrites ! Quelle était belle la fête de Noël !!

Draco traversa le long couloir séparant le salon au sas d'entrée, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le jardin avait bien été recouvert d'au moins 15 cm de neige. Quand avait-il neigé ? N'était-il pas sorti, il y a une heure, pour aller chercher le journal ? Il regarda sa montre. 21h30. Le serpentard n'en revenait pas, il avait passé son après-midi le nez dans son livre ! Il détestait perdre sa journée à trainasser au Manoir. C'est avec une moue blasée qu'il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il en resta bouche-bée devant tel spectacle.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une paire de yeux émeraudes le fixer, brillante, accompagnée d'un sourire joyeux, sincère, et de pommettes absolument affolantes. Un bonnet de Noël surplombait cette tête d'ange parfaite, dont un "Joyeux Noël" clignotait fièrement sur le couvre-chef. Le regard de Draco descendit sur un torse nu, aux lignes parfaites, comme toujours. Ses muscles saillants étaient agités par la respiration heurtée du bellâtre et ses deux pointes de chairs étaient fièrement dressées par le froid. Une ligne de poils fins semblait encourager son regard à poursuivre son chemin et il découvrit alors un boxer rouge moulant à souhait, bordé d'une fourrure blanche tandis qu'un cadeau était imprimé sur le tissu. Lorsqu'il reprit sa respiration, la bouche grande ouverte, surpris par le froid, il sursauta. Son regard croisa celui qui se trouvait en face de lui, ses yeux luisant d'un sentiment de pur bonheur.

- Tu ne me laisses pas entrer Draco ? murmura Harry, un sourire pendu aux lèvres dont il n'arrivait visiblement pas à se séparer.

Pour toute réponse, Draco recula, ferma la bouche et laissa passer le Père Noël le plus sexy qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Ce dernier se trémoussa en passant devant lui, remuant son derrière plus que de raison. Draco ne put s'empêcher de fixer les fesses de son amant, sur lesquelles le boxer rouge offrait un pompon blanc neigeux, semblable à une queue de lapin. Harry se retourna, posa une main sur une de ses hanches, et attendit patiemment, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, ses pommettes saillantes, et son regard … coquin. Draco devait dire quelque chose, il devait dire quelque chose avant que son rêve en Père Noël ne s'efface, avant qu'il ne reparte sur il ne savait quel traineau dans il ne savait quelle contrée lointaine.

- Qu.. Qu'est-c… Tu… Wouah… bégaya-t-il honteusement, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Ça te plait ? répondit Harry, tournoyant sur lui-même pour offrir une vue d'ensemble au blond, au cas où il n'aurait pas eu le temps de tout apprécier. J'ai particulièrement craqué sur la queue de lapin derrière, tu as vu? continua-t-il, se tortillant pour montrer ses fesses.

Draco se rapprocha de lui lentement, tendit la main vers la boule de poil qui semblait l'appeler comme un enfant perdu appellerait sa mère. Alors qu'il était à deux doigt d'accéder à cette petite chose, Harry se retourna et tapa sur la main du blond, agrémentant son geste d'un :

- Pas touche mon lapin !

Draco sourit devant la remarque et répliqua :

- En l'occurrence, le lapin ici, c'est toi !!

Il fixa son amant de son regard lubrique, se mordant la lèvre, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Ses mains le démangeaient de ne pas parcourir le corps parfait du brun, sa bouche le démangeait de ne pas embrasser toute partie de son corps à sa portée, son corps le démangeait de ne pas se frotter lascivement à celui du Gryffondor, sa langue le démangeait de pas partir à la redécouverte de ce qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur… le brun s'était alors rapproché de lui, son visage effleurant celui de Draco, son souffle atteignant sa peau. Le blond se délecta de son haleine fraiche et de son odeur si envoutante et en ferma les yeux de bonheur. C'est à ce moment qu'une paire de lèvres vint se poser sur les siennes, délicatement, attendant patiemment que sa jumelle réagisse. Ce dont elle ne se fit pas prier. Le serpentard répondit au contact en douceur, saisissant de sa main droite la nuque d'Harry, se collant un peu plus à lui, ses lèvres se mouvant contre les siennes. Il embrassait tendrement son amant, amoureusement et perçut sa respiration inégale. Harry ne résistait jamais à ses baisers. Il fit parcourir sa langue sur les lèvres du brun, lequel n'opposa aucune résistance, afin d'y trouver sa semblable. Un ballet passionné naissait petit à petit, les langues se déliaient, un peu plus entreprenantes, redécouvrant l'autre bouche. Tantôt une paire de lèvres suçotait une langue, tantôt des dents mordillaient une lèvre, l'emprisonnant tendrement. Alors que les premiers soupirs se faisaient entendre, Harry interrompit leur échange, provoquant un grognement de la part du blond, le faisant sourire.

Il alla s'asseoir dans un des canapés du salon et tapota sa jambe gauche en regardant Draco.

- Viens par ici mon petit. Viens voir le Père Noël.

Le propriétaire des lieux sourit et s'approcha, les mains dans le dos, un regard et un sourire enfantin et vint s'asseoir sur la jambe du Père Noël. Harry le serra contre lui, respirant profondément le parfum de Draco.

- Alors mon petit, tu as été sage cette année? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Oui, je crois, répondit l'autre. J'ai bien travaillé à l'école !

- C'est très bien. Est-ce que tu m'as envoyé ta lettre de cadeaux ?

- Ouiiii !

- Et que veux-tu que le Père Noël t'offre ? enchaina Harry, son regard redevenu coquin.

Draco perçut le changement d'attitude et rentra dans le jeu.

- Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse.

Harry approcha alors son visage de Draco, et saisit ses lèvres, réalisant ainsi le souhait de celui-ci. Il approfondit son baiser, tentant d'y mettre toute sa passion et tout son amour pour lui, lui prouvant la multitude de sentiments qui déferlaient en lui. Le baiser n'était pas violent, il était passionné, à tel point que Draco commençait à soupirer et même à gémir lorsqu'Harry lui mordilla tendrement la lèvre inférieure. Contre ses lèvres, il murmura :

- Et que veux-tu d'autre?

- Que tu me touches, répondit difficilement l'autre, la respiration saccadée.

Alors Harry s'exécuta. Il déboutonna lentement les boutons de la chemise de Draco, fit parcourir ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon, une main se réfugia dans sa nuque tandis que l'autre vint saisir son menton pour mieux l'embrasser. Cette même main se balada vers l'oreille du blond, effleurant du bout des doigts le fin duvet existant, puis se dirigea dans son cou puis atteindre sa clavicule que le brun savait sensible. Il ne s'y trompa pas lorsqu'il sentit un frisson contre lui, alors il s'attarda plus longuement ici. Lorsqu'il reprit son chemin, il vint s'attaquer à ses deux petites pointes de chairs, non plus durcies par le froid mais par les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Harry joua avec, les triturant, pinçant, caressant, puis descendit le long de ses fins abdominaux, retraçant leur ligne, longuement, tandis que Draco commençait à s'agiter et à contracter son ventre aux passages de la main de son amant. Celui-ci continua, s'en prenant cette fois à son nombril qu'il frôla un certain moment pour enfin jouer avec grâce à l'un de ses doigts. Harry fit glisser ce même doigt le long de la ligne de poils fins menant à la ceinture du blond, et suivit ladite ceinture jusqu'à son dos qu'il caressa en de larges arabesques, plus appuyées au niveau des omoplates. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Huuum, Harry, gémit alors Draco contre les lèvres de celui-ci.

- Oui ? répondit l'intéressé, tu as une autre demande à faire au Père Noël ?

- Dé… déshabilles-moi, s'il te plait.

- Hum, si tu savais à quel point tu es sexy quand tu me dis ça…

Ainsi Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de Draco et fit lentement glissement sa chemise le long de ses bras qu'il effleurait au passage, appréciant les fins biceps et avant-bras musclés. Une fois la chemise tombée, ses mains remontèrent, caressant plus longuement ses bras, pour enfin rejoindre sa clavicule et descendre dans son dos. Il buta sur son pantalon et entreprit de déboucler la ceinture en même temps que sa bouche parcourait le haut de son torse. Ce contact chaud sur son corps frissonnant mettait Draco dans tous ses états, et commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. C'est un gémissement appréciateur qui vint alors accompagner le geste de son compagnon. Draco avait rejeté la tête en arrière et fermer ses yeux tandis qu'Harry s'affairait à ôter les premiers boutons du jean noir du serpentard lorsqu'il s'interrompit soudainement. Draco eut à peine le temps de protester qu'Harry le renversa sur le canapé, caressa son torse désormais nu avant de trouver ses doigts pour y mêler les siens, et entreprit de finir de débouter le jean de Draco avec ses dents. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation palpitante du blond pour lui, ce qui provoqua une réaction similaire chez lui. Il frotta son nez contre sa verge encore dissimulé sous les couches de tissus et se saisit du deuxième bouton avec ses dents, arrachant des gémissements de moins en moins timides de son partenaire. Il continua ainsi pour les 3 autres boutons et tenta de repérer la braguette avec sa langue, non sans qu'il s'égare nonchalamment sur la bosse encore emprisonnée de Draco. Lorsqu'il y parvint, Harry la saisit de ses dents et la descendit d'un coup sec, le blond se cambrant alors sous lui, lui saisissant son bonnet qu'il arracha vivement pour se cramponner aux cheveux d'Harry. Ce dernier fit parcourir sa langue le long de la verge du blond à travers le tissu vert du boxer pendant que ses mains jouaient avec l'élastique. Puis il s'allongea de tout son long sur Draco pour aller l'embrasser, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, leur arrachant un gémissement commun qui ne fit que les exciter davantage. Leur baiser n'était plus tendre, il était pressé, et même presque sauvage, leurs dents ne pouvaient s'empêcher de mordre chaque parcelle de lèvre qui passait devant elles.

- Aimerais-tu que le Père Noël s'occupe de ton petit problème, mon ange ? chuchota Harry, contre ses lèvres, remuant exagérément les hanches.

- Petit ? répondit Draco, se détachant complètement de la bouche d'Harry, le sourcil relevé et le regard coquin.

- Hum, aimerais-tu que le Père Noël s'occupe de ton imposant problème, mon ange ? rectifia ce dernier, avec son sourire pervers.

Pour toute réponse, le blond hocha vigoureusement la tête, se cramponnant d'avance au canapé. Harry retraça alors son torse de la pointe de la langue jusqu'à son nombril sur lequel il s'attarda un petit moment, puis ses mains rejoignirent sa bouche, jouant avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement. Enfin, Harry retira le dernier rempart de tissu le séparant de l'objet de tous ses désirs, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le sexe fièrement dressé du serpentard. Il entreprit de le frôler de son nez, de la base jusqu'au gland rougit, puis commença à le lécher délicatement, tendrement, et fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de la verge. Il remonta et prit en bouche son gland, Draco se cambrant sous lui, et le suçota, plus ou moins avidement. Il alterna ainsi ses gestes quelques instants, lorsqu'un "Harryyyy, s'il te plait" le décida à le prendre entièrement en bouche, à la surprise du blond qui poussa un cri appréciateur. Harry se délectait de son nouveau jouet, laissant échapper des gémissements également. Draco l'excitait terriblement lorsqu'il se tordait sous lui ainsi. Ce dernier avait lâché le canapé dans lequel il avait planté ses ongles pour saisir les cheveux d'Harry afin de lui indiquer le rythme à suivre, mais le Père Noël avait décidé de ne pas coopérer et il résistait tant bien que mal à la pression exercée sur sa tête, au grand dam du blond. Il sentait le sexe palpiter dans sa bouche lorsque Draco le fit cesser, et l'attira à nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser, puis il murmura :

- Je voudrais que le Père Noël enlève son boxer ridicule et me prenne, maintenant !!

Un sourire carnassier apparut alors sur les lèvres d'Harry tandis qu'il s'écarta de Draco et se releva. Il se posta devant ce dernier et commença à se trémousser suavement en tripotant l'élastique en fourrure de son boxer. Il se tourna le dos à Draco et baissa son sous-vêtement, révélant une paire de fesses absolument parfaites, rondes et musclées à souhait qu'il remua avant d'enlever son boxer. Draco s'en lécha les lèvres, se disant que son amant était carrément bandant. Harry pivota la tête vers Draco et lui lançait son regard lubrique sans cesser de remuer son derrière. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à l'appel de la luxure, il se retourna complètement, faisant partager son excitation à son compagnon et vint s'agenouiller devant l'entrejambe du blond, dont il saisit une jambe pour la mettre par-dessus son épaule. Draco se cramponna aux cheveux du Gryffondor alors que ce dernier venait de prendre en bouche une de ses testicules avec tendresse. Sa langue poursuivit sa route pour venir titiller l'entrée intime du blond qui était reparti dans ses gémissements. La torture incessante de la langue du brun eut raison de lui et il se tortillait comme jamais sous la langue et les mains expertes de son amant. Harry revint un instant vers le visage de Draco, lui présentant un doigt inquisiteur que le blond s'empressa de prendre en bouche tandis qu'une de ses mains s'était aventurée innocemment vers l'excitation toute aussi vibrante du brun. Il frôlait son désir pendant qu'Harry lui présentait un deuxième doigt. Les deux amants tentaient difficilement de soutenir le regard de l'autre, mais le plaisir leur fermait les paupières inconsciemment. Harry reprit position devant l'entrée de son compagnon, et reprit là où il s'était arrêté, sa langue furetant dans le corps du blond, qui repartit alors dans ses gémissements rauques. Draco sentit alors un doigt remplacer cette langue mutine qu'il accueillit avec plaisir et soupirs, immédiatement accompagné d'un deuxième, qui ensemble, allaient et venaient en lui tandis que la langue d'Harry s'était re-concentrée sur sa verge. Un troisième doigt vint confirmer que Draco était prêt, alors Harry se positionna à son entrée, se plaça au dessus du blond, entremêla ses doigts dans les siens, plongea son regard émeraude dans un océan gris et le pénétra lentement. La sensation de plaisir assaillit Draco qui en ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un cri de pure extase, excitant au plus haut point Harry, lui-même assaillit par la sensation de chaleur et d'étroitesse du corps de son amant. Il commença alors de longs et lents vas et viens jusqu'à ce que Draco lui pria d'accélérer la cadence, et il s'exécuta. Leurs corps endiablés menaient une véritable danse accompagnée de bruits de gorge totalement incohérents. Harry pénétrait Draco dans un rythme effréné, et libéra une de ses mains pour saisir la verge du blond et lui impliquer la même symphonie. Il toucha à plusieurs reprises le point sensible de son amant, répétant alors ses mouvements, faisant hurler le serpentard sous lui. Des spasmes commençaient à agiter Draco, Harry accéléra alors ses coups de reins et le geste de sa main lorsque le serpentard se raidit totalement, jouissant dans la main du brun, dans un cri absolument affolement de plaisir. Harry, sentant l'antre chaud se resserrer autour de lui se répandit alors dans le corps de son amant, criant à son tour et s'écroulant sur lui.

Leurs respirations haletantes ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer alors qu'un sourire béat ornait leurs lèvres. Enfin, Harry chuchota au creux de l'oreille de Draco :

- Joyeux Noël mon ange.

- Joyeux Noël … mon lapin !

Et c'est ainsi que Draco se réconcilia avec les fêtes de Noël. C'était le meilleur Noël qui pouvait exister selon lui, et aucun cadeau ne serait à la hauteur que celui que lui avait offert Harry ce soir. Harry, son Père Noël attitré. Son sexy Père Noël.

_Alors ?? ce cadeau de Noël, il vous a plu ??_


End file.
